


Fucking Pigs

by DwarvenReject



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dismemberment, F/M, Kidnapping, Mention of past emotional abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Slightly - Freeform, at first, oh I am so excited for morias debut, this is going to be really short compared to my other work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenReject/pseuds/DwarvenReject
Summary: Moria Greenes' life has been falling down to her ears ever since her husband Travis vanished two years ago. One would think working as a police officer would give her an edge in finding her missing spouse but, digging deeper, she only finds disappointment and punishment for getting too involved. Her midnight "babysitting" job turns sour quickly and she has to wonder if she should have just let it go.





	1. I Should Get A Raise

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this a while ago before Hazards and forgot about it in my mad frenzy. I was planning to finish the other two chapters before posting but I got so excited I couldn't wait. I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who encouraged and commented on my work. It's so awesome, I have never had such a good turnout for a fic or anything I have ever wrote and I honestly didn't know how you guys would have liked it. This is going to be a really short one comparatively, just 3 chapters with horror, smut, and fluff. I hope you guys like it and I love you all.

I took a deep gulp of orange soda after snuffing out my last cigarette. I hate the nasty habit but after Travis disappeared... some times it's the only thing to calm my nerves. Just like now, when I inhaled half my pack-what would usually last me more than a week-in the last couple hours. I have some reason to be nervous tonight, the Chief put me on night watch for any kidnappings.

I'm essentially babysitting a rookie with a nasty streak a mile wide and a chubby fetish gross enough to get me queasy. I don't know why the hell Charlie thought this was a good punishment, he could have ordered me to jump in a vat of acid for the same effect and half the effort. Sniffing indigently, I toss my empty can into the trash before changing so I don't smell like I walked out of a forest fire.

My civi clothes are loose and comfortable, a baggy flannel and some cute jeans that so happened to be the only clean ones in the hamper. I glance at my running sneakers and slip them on for comfort and mobility. Hate to lose someone just because I tripped over my two left feet. I use a waist holster and strap my standard issue to my back along with my badge. If we happen to apprehend a kidnapping like we are sent to do-unlikely, the reason this is a punishment is because it's a tedious waste of time-we need to have all bases covered so the mother fucker can't try to weasel out of a life sentence.

David, my ward of the evening, chose that moment to lean on the horn and I have to bite my tongue. I take a lingering look into the mirror beside the door to check that I'm presentable, red-brown hair brushed into the neat bob I don't usually wear, straightened so it's easier to push into a ponytail like I will probably do later. Teeth brushed, eye boogies out of my almost liquid black eyes, lingering on the small number of fine lines from stress and age around them. At least they are smile lines.

I walk out and flip my driver off before locking the stubborn door. I really need to get Diana over here to fix that and maybe the drippy bathroom faucet if she could give me a "pitiful customer" discount. Ever since Travis disappeared I could barely make the bills let alone keep up with maintenance. But I can't bear to part with the rickety old girl and move into one of those dreary new apartment complexes near our tiny down town area. It's were we moved in after the wedding. Pressing lips to the cold plain wedding ring still on my finger I step into the modern Subaru.

Grimacing I look back at my own 1969 Ford Mustang, it's glossy black paint calling me away from the little silver bitch I just stepped into. But Chief specifically said inconspicuous and Elvira was the furthest thing from it. Travis insisted it's name was Kevin Bacon and I banned him from any future baby naming that instance. David flashes a smarmy grin and leered at my shapely thighs in the tight pants that I am too proud and old to admit are skinny jeans. A 30 year old married woman should probably avoid the style, but even I have to admit they make my legs look damn good. I give him a weak smile and look ahead. I'm not planning to see shit but I am vigilant in the tuneless cab while David chatted me up.

He's an ok kid, smart as hell and good around a gun, and if it wasn't for his overly sexual comments he'd make to the others about me and my general discomfort for his seeming fetish of my and a couple other paper jockeys bodies, I might be tempted to take his offer for "comfort sex". But he doesn't mention my husband at least, or even say that this was a waste of time despite me already knowing that. I appreciate it. The small city was combed by us and the three other cars within a few hours, the radio silent without any tips. It buzzed to life near midnight, with Dorthy on the other side.

"Greene, I need you guys to head to the county over."

Sighing through my nose I pick up the radio and push the button on the side.

"What's going on there? It's out of city limits."

"They're short staffed tonight and need someone to take a look at a minor tip. Woman saw a strange blue Cadillac skulking around the outskirts of town and then head into the backroads after night fell. They just need it checked and I know you guys aren't going to find anything."

I snort and tell her I copy, hanging up and leaning back as David makes the interstate turn. I hand him an energy drink from the stash in the back with a grimace of disgust when he yawned. The dude chugs them down like water. Surprised he hasn't had heart failure despite being 23. The half hour drive was filled with soft rock and silence, already exhausting our small talk options a few hours ago. Dorthy called in to make sure we got there and know where we're going, then radio silence on our end.

The back road was dusty and long with no end in sight, driving deeper south and maybe into the wetlands. Turning the high lights on in the oppressive forest that pushes back on us with every mile.

"Fuck, Greene do ya think the guys still even here?"

I shrug helplessly, nose deep in the energy drink I finally gave in and swigged back.

"I'll go fer a half hour then I'm turning. We might even be on some private drive at this point."

I give him a wan smile and tell Dorthy. We didn't make it the last half hour. Within 20 minutes we crossed a smaller path that was perfect for hiding a car. It slammed into the drivers side with train like force and my scream was cut off when my cranium made sickening contact with the window.  
***

I came to quickly, the clock only passed by 2 minutes. Wincing at the pain my my shoulder and neck I check the side of my head. A small bump, I might have just passed out from whip lash or something. I look over to see if David is ok only to be met with empty seat.

"Quincy? David where are you?"

I look in front and my eyes finally adjust. There's a person I'm not sure how I could have missed, painfully skinny with baggy clothes hanging off his frame. Whoever it is has a hood up and faced away with his legs spread shoulder width. Almost like a crappy rap album cover. His shoulders jump with silent laughter and I look at his hands to see a white knuckle grip on a wrench in his right hand. There's a strange glint on it and I lean up in my seat to look at the ground. David lays splayed and an obvious splotch of blood on his temple. Taking a deep breath I quickly check to see if my door was pinned and slowly opened it, gun unholstered and loaded. I take a deep breath and square my shoulders, aiming at the man.

"Sir, I am Officer Greene, I need you to put your hands up and drop the wrench."

I flash my badge but he doesn't turn around. His head slowly looks over his shoulder and I could see the hooked outline of a large nose and prominent brows. I can't tell if it's scruff or shadow covering his cheek.

"Sir, please raise your arms above your head and slowly turn around."

He raised his arms alright. Only to bring the wrench violently down onto Davids back again and again. My final warning sounded seconds before my gun cracked through the air, the bullet burying itself into the back of his thigh. The shot was clean and straight. I couldn't get a better one. And yet, instead of being knocked to his ass, he stumbles and whips his head around to fully face me, pale face looking blank in the high lights of the car. The only color I could make out on his face is the blue lightning trapped in his eyes, surrounded by the deep bruises of sleepless nights.

My heart stuttered when he stepped towards me, teeth glistening in his wide smile and in my minds eye I can see the deadly smile of a xenomorph from Aliens. Unfortunately I am not the goddess Ripley and I panic when he starts moving faster and the blood on his wrench glistens in the LED lights. I take another shot at his other leg and this time he didn't even stumble. Just laughed high and loud into the empty air.

The hair on the back of my neck and my arms stand on end and as he descends on me. I pray to whatever god is listening and aim for his heart. It burst in a spray of blood that coated half my face, the hot coppery liquid getting in my mouth. Immediately turning I spit out the mouthful of possibly disease ridden blood and stand on shakey legs, pushing the surprisingly heavy body off. I couldn't even get a good look at him and I refuse to now.

He isn't the first man I was forced to kill, 8 years on the force giving me my experience. The first was a woman coming at her 10 year old son with a rifle, strung out on bath salts she bled out on the pavement as I tried to stop the child's own bleeding and save his arm, giving up on the hand that was half shredded. He lost three fingers and an abusive shit stain of a mother, but not his life.

The second was a man grunting on top of a crying woman. When he didn't move I tried to subdue him but it devolved from there, the pot bellied hog somehow over powering me and holding me down, rubbing my body with his own hairy sweat. I was able to put the gun to his head before he slammed inside me bone dry and I don't think I can ever forget the feeling of brain matter and bone shards spread across my face, soaking my entire top half with gore. The mandated therapy after that was not fun.

My third kill might have been our kidnaper. I didn't feel guilt in the other two, they were going to get some light sentences from our completely biased judge. This time the many families, me included, won't be given the satisfaction of seeing the sick fuck behind federal bars. I kneel beside Davids body and feel the back of his head. A bump the size of a goose egg meets my hand and I wince in sympathy. If he's out he might have brain damage so I don't move him and make a wide berth around the fallen psycho to get in contact with the precinct.

I don't even make it to the door when I heard the breathy laughter. My blood freezes and suddenly my world became crisp and clear. Adrenaline. I slowly turn to see the man sitting up, chest and lower face a mess of bright red that looks unrealistically vivid against his snowy skin. I can't look away from his bright wild eyes that caught me.

"Daaamn girly. Yer a fuckin' good shot!"

He burst out in a keel of laughter before rolling up. His distinctive accent is heavy, running smoothly with the pitch of his voice. One word it's high and the other it's low like a growl. He didn't even stumble when he walked over to me. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. No matter how loudly my mind screamed I was rooted and reconsidering my lack of religion because this man is a demon. He can't be anything but! I shot him three times, once in the heart, if he's not dead he shouldn't be able to move let alone walk. The lanky man loomed over my modest height with a wicked smirk painted red. I flinch when I realized the high pitched sound in my ear was my own pathetic keening.

Trying to shake out of it I lift my hand and aim my gun to his head, pulling the trigger with a numb finger. I watch the poetry of his movement in slow motion, bullet imbedded in the middle of his forehead flinging it back with the force. A spray of blood and brain arch perfectly from the wound and all the while I am unblinking and unmoving. When he stumbles back down I fall to my knees and start gasping, feeding my oxygen starved lungs.

Adrenaline courses though my veins and my muscles tense in preparation of sprinting away. Again, I try to get to the car, crab walking backwards until I hit the dented door with my back. Fumbling hands rip it open and I pour myself inside, wildly looking for the police radio on the dash. With a sinking heart, I look down and see it on the floor of the car, the casing shattered and the dials popped. Still I try to get something, anything, other than silence.

"Damnit!"

I roar and hit the dash, my anger quickly running into fear when I turn my head to see the shrouded body of the monster gone.

*Bang*

I jump and whip my head around to see the wide sickly eyes of the man on the passenger side. There's a quickly closing hole in his forehead, the blood mostly wiped away on the sleeve of his dark green hoody. I can see his face more clearly now in the fallout light instead of the annoyingly pure white glow that burns my eyes. Painfully skinny, yes, but with a face that isn't plain or ugly. Not pretty either. I'm not sure what to make of him. He has a huge nose and black circles but his bone structure is gorgeous. Gulping as the pretty cheekbones sharpen his face something sinister I try and edge from the car, when he tore open the door and dragged me out the other side by my arm. He drops me on the ground, on my hands and knees while he tuted over my body.

"Now tha' was jus' rude."

He grabbed me by my short pony tail and drew me up to my feet, my scalp screaming at the treatment. His rough cheek rubs against mine, lips pressed to my ear. I can't tell what's worse, the itch of his scruff or the stickiness of his blood.

"Ah gotta game fer ya, mah little piggy."

I try and shove back but he growls like a freaking animal and yanks my hair like a rope.

"Like ah said, ah got a game. You,"-he poked my chest and chuckled breathlessly-"run as far and fast as ya cahn. Ah'll even give ya a head start. Get tah a person befer I get ya, an' you win!"

He rubbed his cheek harder against me, like a cat begging for attention. I'm almost too afraid to ask.

"If I lose?"

He bites my ear and his free hand reaches down to grab a generous handful of ass.

"Yer mah new toy."

He dropped me and loomed while I tried to get my bearings on the forest floor. He crouched on his ridiculously long legs and flicked my forehead, bringing me out of my daze.

"Tick-tock, Miss Cop. Run, befer the big bad wolf gets ya."

I scrambled up and turned to the way we came, sprinting away like a mad woman, chased by his high pitched laughter into the night. I ran and ran on the dusty road, lungs seizing from the work after 15 or 20 minutes of straight out adrenaline fueled sprinting, sides cramping so hard it hurt to move. Deciding to take a small break I lean against a towering cypress to catch my breath. Just a few seconds then I think I'll run into the forest. It might keep him off my tail for a good hour.

I sigh when I get my breathing under control, hand pinching the roll of fat in my stomach to keep me present. With a spur of determination I vow to get the weight off if I survive, depressed binge eating wasting my body and shooting me from a size 6 to a size 16 in only a couple years. I feel like one of those stereotypical fat girl cops. Huge ass and hips and unhelpfully chubby. Travis would be so ashamed. Taking a deep breath I stand straight and run into the forest line, tripping some but zig zagging to hopefully throw him off, sacrificing speed for hiding.  
***

Lucas was still grinning long after the cop had disappeared over the short horizon, anticipating all the fun he could have with her. Whistling a disgustingly happy tune he loads up the man, tossing him uncaringly into the trunk after tying him expertly in rope. Not truly caring if he suffocates or dies of heat stroke Lucas immediately shuts he lid. It's no real trouble hooking up and dragging the wrecked car further in the woods, pushing the ruined frame into the small lake at the end of the dirt road along with the makeshift snow plow he disconnected from his poor baby.

He sits on the hood of the Cadillac to wait, fishing a warm coke from the back. Like he promised he gave the woman a good head start, drinking the soda and playing around on an obsolete iPhone. When a half hour passed he smiled like the devil himself and stretched his lanky frame up. Time to get his prize.  
***

My stomach and chest were in knots of agony, having sprinted for nearly an hour. I knew I was going the right general direction but don't dare get close to the tree line. If I can see the road that means he can see me. Like a spooked animal, whenever I see a shadow looking like a human behind me I sprint forward. The shapes stop being vague and I clearly see his skin glow in the moon behind me. He hollers and calls for me like a lost puppy in the distance. He's driving me away from the road.

I didn't count on him being a seasoned hunter. Chasing me like a true pursuit predator, finding me every time I stop to rest every 20 minutes, although my cracked watch is probably a few minutes off. I made a point to stay on roots and rocks when I can and never through straight grass. I stayed low and quiet when my panic ran out, leaving me stressed and full of hot adrenaline. Still, he found me! At night! In a forest so over grown I can barely see the ground except for the random spots of filtered moonlight!

He finally seemed to get sick of our hours of fun, good for the whole fucking family, and finally caught up. I hide best I could and bit my knuckle to muffle my sobs. I'm so strung out I could barely even think about David when my lungs feel like their constantly seizing and I might actually have a heart attack. It reminds me of that mandatory history class in college. How we evolved to pursue other animals, how we are evolutionarily made to walk long distances without getting tired and track the animals until they were simply too exhausted to move or died of fear. It's why dogs are our perfect companion.

"Yoo hoo!"

I scream and kick at the shadow that popped into the space of my nest of tree roots. I felt the jarring contact of his face and he fell back with a slurred curse. I jumped out of my hiding spot like a jack rabbit on crack, scrambling away on my hands and knees before I can get on my feet where I made a mad and useless dash away from my personal predator. Don't make it far, obviously, before he snatched me around the waist. I felt the sharp pain of his arm digging deeply into my stomach and ribs from the momentum of my body moving forward. He hissed and lifted me up off my feet. I can't even think of how he could stop my heavy body let alone lift me without any obvious straining. He's inhuman, and I leave it at that.

"Gawddamn it! Stay still woman!"

I fight harder against the stiff body holding me up until he cursed and wrapped an arm around my neck. It was made of bone and pure wiry muscle but he shouldn't be so strong. Gagging, and trying to gasp past the steel bar on my esophagus, my hands wildly reach behind me. My nails dug into his skin, drawing streaks of blood, but my strength failed me. I couldn't do anymore that pitifully push against his face and gape while my sight slowly shut down. My voiceless begs for air were unmet and I could see nothing but black.  
***

The woman slid to the ground with a muffled thump into the leaf litter. Crouching down, Lucas blows gently in her face, watching in fascination when she gasped and jerked but didn't wake up. For good measure he flips the smaller wrench he brought with him and brings it down on her temple. Lightly in comparison to the possibly brain dead partner. She'll be knocked out for the next hour or so. Lucas pauses, licking over his glistening teeth as he stares at the plump piece of ass barely breathing on the forest floor.

He looks away, adjusted his dick before leaning down, and slung her over his shoulder after making sure her heart was strong and beating. He runs a hooked nose over the seam of her jeans while walking causally to his abandoned car, the thin fabric the only thing between him and some sweet smelling hip. She smells floral and fruity from her soaps but under it he can greedily inhale the clean soft smell of her unique body odor that he can't get enough of. Even the earthly musk of sweat smells good and-after adjusting her leg-he can smell the sharp tang of her pussy. Maybe all the adrenaline turned her on.

Grinning, he takes a mouthful of thigh and bites, leaving a red indent of his teeth before swaggering to his parked car. She didn't even flinch when he loaded her into the back seat, hands and legs zip tied and covered with his destroyed hoody. With a wicked sense of irony he uses her cuffs to latch her hands to the door and leaves her there, removing her socks and shoes as a last second thought and tossing them in the back with the tool. She won't get far if she does manage to escape. He drives the car out of the back woods, slowly in case she rolls over and dislocates her shoulder. That would ruin the fun. He took a short way that reached outside of the town and onto the highway.

The road was vast and empty this night, the stretch between towns so wide it feels like eternity sometimes. Especially when he doesn't turn on any music in fear of waking her up too early. It took an hour of driving, occasionally looking at the road to make sure he doesn't drive off the aged asphalt, eyes mostly in the mirror to watch the rousing woman. She winced and blinked awake slowly as he gradually sped up, knowing she won't get tossed off the seat.

"Fuuuuck."

Lucas smiled when he heard her curse for the first time. Hopefully he'll be changing that in a few hours. He's always liked the thought of a mouthy bitch in bed.

"Moooornin' sweet cheeks."

He waited out her screaming and thrashing until she quieted down, clearly exhausted from the long night and chase of her life.

"Ya gonna keep tha' up or are ya going to behave enough to sit up front?"

"Where's David?"

He jerked a boney thumb behind him to the trunk without more explanation, watching the front bumper eat up the road as he now speeds up. 70, 80, 90 and pushing it, engine grumbling like an angry beast. He waited, breathless, for her answer or second wind of screaming. On one hand the sweet thing would be in arms reach, on another he could see what she looks like with a gag on.

"Ok."

He slammed on the breaks and from her scream she wasn't expecting him to just suddenly stop in the middle of the road. Her tied legs slam into the back of the drivers seat to try and stay in place. He didn't seem to notice the hard thump, immediately stepping out and opening the door at her feet. Reaching over her wasn't difficult but her trembling pouty lip and wide doe eyes sure as hell made it difficult to get off. Free of the cuffs, Moria immediately tries to rabbit punch him. Quick as lightning he catches her small fists and cracks his own against her chin. He could distinctly hear the clank of teeth and wonders if she bit her tongue. She's dazed but he leans down, body lengthened against hers until it was covered, and hisses in her ear.

"Try that ah-fucking-gain and yer loosing yer arms."

He wouldn't mutilate her so badly but maybe a broken finger or two would get the message across. She nodded, believing his bluff completely. He ignored the twinge in his chest that she'd believe he could do that to her and heaved her into his arms, awkwardly backing up while dragging her out with him.

"Stay good an' you'll lose the ties. Or I could just toss ya in the back with dumb ass."

He carried her to passenger side and deposited her onto it, running 'round to start the car again. The car squeals off, pushing at 70 and higher. Moria held onto the door handle for dear life, face draining of color as he whooped and hollered like a hillbilly.

Night passed quickly when she saw her forgotten gun in his lap. Relaxing into the aged leather of the classic muscle car she just concentrates on anything else. The blast of heat against her face, tightening her shin. The smell of hot leather and car interior, stale greasy cheeseburgers, and the purely guy smell without the noxious chemical of cologne. Moria has always had a sensitive nose and never liked the dizzy inducing smells of perfumes.

It's only half an hour and a rising sun before she finally feels the pull of sleep, concerned of the head wound only long enough to remember David in the trunk. Too exhausted to ask of his wellbeing she curls up and falls into a natural sleep. She woke up again to afternoon sun and a brown lunch bag tossed into her lap. Noticing her limbs are untied she snatches it and horks down the cheeseburger and onion rings with a hunger of a starved dog. Lucas is leaning on her door, arms crossed on the top and head under them so he can lean in the open window, legs back and crossed over each other.

It causes his shirt and new black hoody to ride up, showing her a glimpse of her own gun in the waistband of his tan pants. Also a trail of hair on a hard expanse of stomach but that's neither here nor there. She looks up and almost chokes on her mouthful of food. Not at his suspicious raised brow or his weirdly attractive features now fully revealed in the sunlight, but at the giant pair of cheap sunglasses pushed over the bump of his nose. He wiggles his brows and gets up to go to his side, taking the long way so he can slam on the now noisy trunk. Seems like David woke up, a miracle in itself.

Swallowing, Moria takes a look around to see the abandoned parking lot of a road side Diner/gas station with a fully packed casino across the street. Nothing else for miles around. He climbed into the drivers side and started the car, pushing his hood back. Moria started again, not expecting to see a receded hair line and slightly sparse blond hair. Maybe a little older than she first thought? Or maybe heredity? Her own father started going completely bald at 20 himself.

"I'm not getting away, am I?"

His thinner lips lift into a knowing smile.

"Nope."

The "P" popped around a teasing mouth and she gave in too easily to the truth than she'd want to. With the immediate worry of her recent abduction her other concerns melted away. No bills to pay, no friends and family to try and assure she's ok, no stressful job that she's not even sure she wants anymore, and not even the waning hope of finding her husband and the guilty thought of finding some one else.

It's a disturbing thought so, as he pushes the gas, she pops the door and rolls out as he tries to squeal away, rolling as her back hits gravel. The car stops and so does her heart. Standing on bare feet she runs for the bar. If anyone has the firepower to keep him off her, it's a casino full of drunk and armed red necks. The car door slams with a scream of rage and she pushes away the pain of sharp rocks digging into the tender skin of her soles. Just a little longer, a few more feet! She can already hear the loud beat of rock music and the happy chatter of people when Lucas caught up and slapped a hand over her widening mouth before she could scream for help.

"Move it!"

When she continued to to struggle he dragged her away. The elderly waitress in the diner appears in the window of her restaurant, face ravaged by age and vicious scarring. She turned away when she saw what was happening and Moria's stomach sank. Her captor chuckled against her ear while dragged her to the passenger side.

"Louis is a fuckin' gift, she is."

Moria began to scream in the clammy and callused palm, jarred only when he literally tossed her into the still open door falling down on top of her when her kicks took out his legs. With the stick shift in her back and a psycho between her legs Moria finally breaks down and cries. The man jerks back like he was punched, in face of her hysterical tears.

Moria never liked scary or stressful situations. It's why her family was so surprised when she decided to go into law enforcement. In her moment of youthful idealism she imagined heroism and becoming a murder detective, not the mind numbing boredom in between stress and horror of the job. Crack houses full of naked, starving children. Uncountable rapes. Horrific hate crimes. It's worn down her optimism and will to even go to work. Her uniform was a type of mask and without it she feels naked and hopeless.

"P-please, fuck, I just want tah live!"

The man above her was clearly unsettled by her crying and tried to awkwardly soothe her, sitting her up and crouching between her legs out side the car as a large palm runs up and down her back and the other buried in her leaf covered hair. A laugh bubbles out of her at the ridiculous situation. He takes the hand from her hair and opens the glove compartment.

"Ya done eating?"

She nods shakily and tries shying away but not fast enough. He takes out a small syringe and jabs it high in her neck.

"Almost home sweet cheeks. Don' worry, it's just a game."

His almost comforting smile widens into an insane smirk, watching the woman quickly droop, slurring curses at him like Marine.

"Ah promise you won' die today. If that's anything."

It's sickly sweet and mocking. She won't die but it's possible she might want to. She made a sound like a laugh and a sob before slumping forward.


	2. I Should Get Laid (Too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moria might not get that raise, but she is getting laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone that's plus sized knows they are beautiful and desirable. Unfortunately for Moria, she attracts the creeps. I feel so much connection to my poor baby.

Waking up wasn't a gentle experience. My throat screamed for water and my stomach was cramped and sick feeling. Coughing around my cotton mouth, I try to squeeze my eyes against the dizziness. Keening, I turn over and notice some unusual weight on my arm and the slight draft against an exposed back.

Slotting my eyes open I look down and see my body completely nude and-looking up-I see thick rope knotted around my wrists attached to a strange machine. They're slack but I can't pull my arms further down than my shoulder. I close my eyes again and try to calm my hyperventilating, breathing through my nose. I open them and see that nothing has changed. Still naked and spread eagle on a hard table. This was somewhat unexpected but it probably shouldn't be. My panic bubbled up and I embraced it. Screaming, I start jerking at the ropes cutting into my flesh.

"Whoa baby. Calm dooown before ya start bleedin'. That's mah job."

I start and strain around, trying to find the hillbilly asshole responsible for this. He just wants to make me hurt and bleed, I assured myself. He's keeping me scared to get more enjoyment out of it.

"Now honey, ahm gonna explain the rules of this game tah ya and it's yer job to pay attention. Got it?"

I start to shake as his exaggerated accent croons over me.

"What's your name?"

I can't believe I didn't ask for it earlier. He pauses and I strain forward a bit.

"Ah'll tell ya if you can get passed round one without screamin' Moria. Now tell me you understand."

I quake and I don't know if it's because he knows my name or if it's the way he says it. I nod and immediately the dark room is lit by a giant old TV to show David tied to a chair and yelling, palms flat against the table in front of him. A single paper is on the opposite side.

"Don' you worry yer pretty little head sweet cheeks. Ahm not gonna hurt cha. Badly. But I might hurt him."

I watch in fascination as the entire wall behind David starts to light up, pieces of a puzzle until the wall of TVs and monitors show the complete image of me tied up and naked. Flushing from chest to forehead I try to curl up and hide my nudity.

"Ohh weee! Wouldja lookit that! Yer a star baby, show us yer tits."

Sobbing, I turn away from where the cameras are until I felt a tug on my arms laying me flush against the table.

"Don' be shy girly. There are some mighty fine tits, it'd be a shame to cover em."

He giggles and claps his hands over the speakers.

"Now Ah promised rules to y'all and here they are. We're gonna play a trivia game and you, David, are the lucky bastard tha's gonna test it out. Eeeevery question you get wrong means those there ropes keeping our cute little piggy down tightens. You evah see medieval limb stretchers? Well this doesn't stop at pulling her bones outa place. If you want to keep her from being torn apart, you gotta answer the questions right in 30 seconds. Sound fair?!"

He doesn't let us answer, instead the room David is in flashes with light.

"Begin!"

It was set up almost like a game show. The corner of a screen counted down the seconds after the man asked a ridiculously obscure question or something incredibly invasive. The first one of those came as a shock.

"Ok Mr piggy, tell meh, have ya gotten a taste of Morias' pussy yet, or does she actually have standards?"

High pitched laughter echoed through the space between me and the speakers.

"Heeey, come on copa! Tha's a question, answer it!"

David, for once in his fucking life, kept his mouth shut. I tried to answer for him, but he tsks over my stutters.

"Tha's not part of the game sweet cheeks."

Something that looked like a poor mans guillotine fell from the ceiling, severing David's left finger tips. I sobbed and pulled at my binds while he screamed curses.

"That's wha' cha get oinker! Fucking cops, don' have any sense of humor."

That was the last time I tried to answer for him. If David got the questions right we cheered. If he got it wrong...my arms and legs are now taut and I can't move. It's already been 10 minutes-he tells us every minute that's passed-but we're almost done. Just a few more.

"Beeeeeep! Wrong Davy!"

I bite my lip to hold in my screams when I began to stretch again. I'm too afraid to pull against my binds anymore, the painful pressure of stretched joints too much and if I yank I might pop them out. The rope is too thick and the knots too strong to wiggle out of. Out of the corner of my eye I watch my large tits jiggle on the screen, hips twitching up and down to try and release the pressure, toes curling. If I didn't know any better I'd say I was in the throes of a mighty fine orgasm.

"Ok oinker, one last question."

I bite back a sob of relief.

"How big are sweet cheeks tits?"

Jesus Christ, why are so many of the questions about me? And why is he answering most of them right?! David ducked his head and mumbled.

"Wha' was tha'?"

"Fucking hell, they're DDD!"

My entire body is doused in cold and fear. Why does he know that? Did he look through my clothes in my locker?

"Well, the band says G but Ah think the damn things could go in different sizes so Ah'll give ya that one!"

I screamed in shock as my back smacked against the hard table, limbs finally given relief. Hands and feet tingling, I rub feeling back into my wrists, struggling to sit up.

"And that was rooouuuund one!"

A recorded cheer flooded the room. It was easy enough to rip off the ropes from my wrists and ankles, trying to move fast as possible with shaky hands, the man laughing uproariously but didn't stop me.

"The next round will be even funner. Davy, since yer the one with 'is life on the line, ya get tah choose!"

My head snapped up. I can see David now standing and cradling his mutilated hand to his chest, head whipping around.

"There's a hatch riiiiight under ya. On the otha side is something that will try tah tear you apart and a knife. Kill it and ya move to the next round. Ooooor that little door behind our pretty lil assistant opens and she deals with whatever comes out."

Just as he finished I could hear the muffled slamming come from the speakers, inhuman moaning sending ice down my spine. David looked through the slots of the previously ignored hatch and flew back with a twisted scream.

"What? What is it David?!"

He doesn't answer me but he does turn to the camera, expression clearly ill, horror somehow emanating from the picture on the screen. What did he see?

"O-op-en he-er door."

My eyes widen and I scream when it slams open automatically.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry Greene. Shit, fuck."

The mother fucked answered in panic and screwed me over royally. Biting out a curse my eyes frantically search the room for some kind of weapon, legs too numb still to support my weight. Seconds tick and I hear the faint slap of footsteps after what sounds like the twisted scream of a rusty elevator stopping. Giving into fate, I stare into the dark maw beyond the doorway, watching as the tall, lanky figure of our captor come into sight. It's almost like the dark clings to his body, sliding off him slowly as he strides into the light with a smirk.

"Hey honey. How ya holding up?"

My eyes flick to the TV and he laughs.

"Sorry, cam stays on sweet cheeks."

"Why did you ask all that stuff?"

I can't look away as he creeps closer, smirk just as arrogant as when I first saw him.

"Well, figured ah needed a few ice breakers fer the firs' date."

He looked me up and down, whistling lowly.

"Well ain't you a sight."

As a delayed thought I cross my arms over my chest, trying to hide as much as I could while lifting and crossing my legs, covering the apex of my legs. He doesn't touch me but he gets close enough I became all too aware of his superior height.

"Get the hell away from me, freak!"

His eyes widen and he actually flinched and took a step back. My heart ached at the hurt expression on his face and, before I could stop myself, I murmured a choked apology. I know that look. Sometimes Travis got mean, like an old dog with a thorn in his paw. Sometimes he'd say stuff he didn't mean, but he'd always say sorry. The man shrugs with one shoulder but he wouldn't meet my eye. I shouldn't feel bad for hurting this sickos feelings but I hate making anyone feel less. My father did it to me. Travis slipped up and did it too. I'll be damned if I do it.

"What do you want?"

His smile became more real and his pretty blues flashed up at me.

"This is more about what YOU want sweet cheeks."

I was not prepared for him to rush at me, pushing me back from my ramrod sitting position to my elbows, hands clasping my hips. I screamed and kicked but he konked his forehead lightly against mine, hand lightly wrapped over my mouth, shutting me up.

"Ah gotta proposition fer ya Moria. From the band on ya finger ya must not be gettin' laid often."

He cackled and I felt the cool wash of his breath spread across my nose and cheeks. Ramen noodles, of all things. His fingers press deeper into the softness of my belly and hips, voice dropping to a whisper.

"He knew sooo many things about cha. Don' you want to get some revenge?"

I do. The fucking freak knew so many invasive questions about me. So many personal things he made me confirm. So much embarrassment in such a little amount of time. What better way-other than cutting his balls off-than fucking literally anyone but him? I must not be in the right mind-maybe his crazy is rubbing off-but this sounds like an actually sane idea. Maybe I'm just hysterical?

"Fine!"

The man didn't laugh but he did nudge my head to the side, lips brushing against my ear lobe. I can feel the itch of his scruff, blessedly without the stick of his blood, and his crooked nose rubbing my cheek bone before he murmured in my ear.

"The names Lucas."

He grabbed my much smaller hand and pushed it against the bulge in his pants.

"Yer gonna be screamin' it soon enough."

My breath whooshed out when he shoved me onto my back, shoulders jerking in swallowed laughter. He's fucking crazy but when he pushes what could have been a stuffed crotch against mine I was forced to realize it may be too late to back out. My breath is already coming out in soft pants, matching his as thick fingers reach down to unbutton his pants.

David has been screaming at us the entire time but I tune him out when I hear the unmistakable sound of a zipper lowering. There is no ceremony, even though he makes me wait a little longer so he could shuck off his hoody and shirt. I'm distracted by the uncovered expanse of stomach, pale and taut, with a trail of dark hair from stomach to crotch, when he pulled down his pants. Definitely not stuffed. Definitely.

He kicked away the pile of clothes with a jerk, leering at me. He is most definitely into my body, the red tipped boner, that I refuse to contemplate, attested to that. But he looked into my eyes, traced over my face like a dying man in the desert that's seen god before he got a closer look at my body, sucking air through his teeth.

"Fuck, ya look so much bettah in person."

He lowered down over my stomach and I was reminded of a lean jungle cat. Maybe a Florida panther, ready to devour me whole. Of course, just as I thought that, he dug his teeth into my soft side. Carefully he clamped his jaw and sucked my pale flesh into his mouth. It's jarring to see someone even paler than my rosy toned skin. Making a sound almost inhuman my head thumps back against the hard table. It's been so long since I felt anything intimate. I've been so alone for these years that dragged on like decades, my fingers could only do so much. Couldn't replace my feverish need for human contact but I stayed faithful for almost 3 years and the sliver of hope has evaporated completely.

If this man caught him, he isn't alive. I make a small sob and hold the back of the head of the man who probably murdered Travis, and forced him deeper. The pain was euphoric in comparison to this weight of guilt. I'll deal with it later, when I finally find release. He pressed a thick thumb into my clit and rubbed, pressure constant and hard. The man-no, Lucas-let my flesh go with a suction pop and laved away the sting. I look down and see almost purple indents, a perfect mold of his teeth right under my ribs. He smiles up at me and I know that my thought of him being a panther was right. His teeth are sharp and surprisingly white, large and straight. And I'm more than ready to be devoured.

"P-please."

Make me FEEL. His smile widened and he pressed his lips to the round of my stomach, groaning and sweeping his tongue over a stretch mark. He traversed up my body, slowly as if to savor the moment. Up to my neck and clamping carefully over my esophagus. My moans choked off when he squeezed and I couldn't breathe. He stopped there as if contemplating biting down, tearing out my throat. He let go and kissed my tingling neck, leaning back up with a breathless laugh. The thumb still pressed into my clit flicked it and I almost screamed. Way too sensitive.

A couple fingers sunk inside me, rubbing my walls insistently, pushing high as possible. The gentle scrape of his nails ran over my hot nerves, not pressing into my insides or hurting me. Thank god. From the look in his eye I was almost scared he would try to shred me from the inside. I'm constantly flipping between arousal and fear and I can feel the hot and cold rush of adrenaline. I've never felt like this before, only knowing Travis and the soft, careful orgasms he'd give me. It was nice but I was guilty of using a toy or two to finish every now and then.

Lucas scissored his fingers, face glowing when I almost screamed and bucked my hips. My hands rubbed the back of his head and gripped his neck the more he rubbed. His mouth wrapped around a peaked nipple and sucked, digging his nail slightly into the engorged nerves of my clit. Legs twitching and ears ringing I bucked, waiting for him to bite or not to bite. Like Schrödinger's cat, but with Lucas's mouth.

The anticipation physically tingled down my spine and exploded around my areola, sinking into my breast. He didn't bite but he did curl his fingers up into the spongy area of my G spot, jerking his hand up and down, replacing his thumb with his palm. I came with a pathetic cry and full body jerking, hands digging into his shoulders. My ears rang but beyond it I could hear David's calls. Chanting my name.

My eyes flicked to the giant television beside me I am enraptured by the image. Not of the man curled up on the floor but of my body spread across the screen. The TV is almost the size of a flatscreen, but severely outdated. The picture is clear though, even through two sets of screens. I watch Lucas creep up my body and lick up the column of my neck, kissing my jaw. He carefully pushed my head further to the side and brushed my hair out of the way.

"Watch."

I do, breathless, as he sat up and straightened his bent knees while drawing my hips a couple inches off the table top. My arms come up around my chest but I notice absently how it pushes together my breasts for Lucas to watch. He sucked on his teeth and lined up, wrapping my legs loosely around his hips.

I haven't had anything other than fingers inside for almost two and a half years and Travis was only slightly larger than average. This boy just might split me in half. Gagging and gasping I push at his stomach and squirm. He bottomed out but continued going, forcing himself past my body's limit until I could feel the jab of his hip bones on my thighs. My hand slapped onto the table and I wrapped my legs around his hips, trying to keep him still since I couldn't push him back.

"Please! Stay still for a second."

He grunts and places a hand on my lower stomach but heeds me and doesn't even twitch. I brush away a tear from the corner of my eye and breathe through my nose. My thighs twitch in aftershocks and strain from pulling my body closer to his. After a minute of rubbing my clit softly and tugging my previously ignored nipple he spoke in a choked voice.

"Ready?"

I nod and brace myself as he rolls into me carefully, arms curled up and palms flat on the table, continuing to watching us join together through the gap of my arm. It was amazing, watching his studdered motions as he supported my lower back and slammed his other hand onto the table. His head hung and I think he's watching himself slide inside. I started to jerk up with him and I had to unwrap my legs to support myself on the edge of the table, grinding my hip to his and essentially hopping on his dick, breasts bouncing. When I felt the first spurt of molten cum I was shocked, blinking fast and still grinding up into the sharp hips.

"Shit!"

He held me still and made a couple jerking thrusts inside, spending himself completely. Disappointment floods me but I can't find it in myself when he turns his head from the camera, face burning hot red.

"Lucas?"

He looked up but wouldn't look me in the eyes. His cock softened slowly inside me and I sat up, forcing him up with me and keeping my hand on his back so he can't move out. I brace his face with my hands and slot my mouth against his, kissing him almost tenderly. He's embarrassed and this is my first time dealing with something like this. Travis might have been my first but I wasn't his. Is Lucas a virgin? I felt a hot flush at the idea and I grinned against his mouth, making a slightly exaggerated moan. Hesitant hands grip my back and I deepen the kiss. I always liked doing this during sex. I slid my tongue across the soft seam of his lips and they parted slightly. The kiss got sloppy and harsh, teeth nipped and tongues pressed together. When his dick got hard again I was surprised. It's only been, maybe, minutes and he's already hot and heavy, twitching inside my still tingling walls.

"Holy shit."

He nipped my lower lip and lowered me back down, mouth never detaching, making his thrusts shallow and quick. I screamed in his mouth as he nudged against my cervix with every movement, going more gently when I begged him so he wouldn't hurt me. It didn't take long for me to build up again, having to tear away from his lips to watch us on the screen through a curtain of hair.

"Fuck, yer so fucking soft. Ohhhhh shit sweet cheeks, no wonder I popped so quick."

He murmured the word "soft" like a prayer, grinding his hips against mine. His hands press into my back and stomach, franticly running over my smooth skin and pinching small rolls of fat. I cried out as I finally came around the thick cock inside of me, muscles fluttering and clenching until he couldn't even move, just curse and press as deep as possible, the now familiar feeling of cum burning inside of me. It over flowed even with the tilted angle of my hips, running like lava over the swell of my ass cheeks and dripping onto the table. He was right. I screamed his name loud and clear. My hands scrambled across his back, legs clamping around his hips as he tried to hold my body down from the jerking. I finally slump, muscles relaxed and unmoving. Everything was tingly and loose. Lucas panted in my ear and tugged my hair carefully before sitting up with a smarmy grin.

"Shiiiit! Damn baby cakes! Almos' killed a man there."

He pinched my hip and slid further back before shoving inside with a finally soft dick while turning to the camera.

"You gotta choice 'er Davy! You answer tha' there question on the paper an the last door to this room opens but ya gotta do anotha round. Or you could answer an' leave on the door to the left. The one that leads outside."

My lazy head rolled to the TV as my relaxation seeps away, my horror and self disgust growing. David looked between the image of me and the apparent door next to the camera

"I....Im sorry Moria. I'm so sorry."

My chest inflated with sobs and one stumbled past my lips, post orgasm peace fading completely.

"When I get out I'll send the entire damn force to get you."

I covered my face as he answered, what was the name of my husband, and I heard the distinct clang of a door opening. Lucas would not stop laughing and slapped a hand on my stomach as body heaving sobs and heart wrenching tears shook my body. I feel so alone. He leaned down and carefully tugged my hands away from my face, maniac smile plastered on his face, glassy eyes wild and bloodshot.

"This'll be fun, ah promise."

My sob sounded like a bark and I start to kick at his hips still pressed into mine. He pulled out with a sloppy pop and I cringed while curling up on my side.

"Wanna know a secret?"

His voice is quite and soft, a hand rubbing my hip and side, not criticizing my break down. I really, really don't. But I sniffle and nod.

"He's not gettin' out."

My pathetic crying started up again shame washing over me. I'm going to die here.   
***

I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop for days now. He keeps me in some cell that's obviously not made for long occupations. It's cold and featureless, the only kind of hygiene station is a bottomless bucket in the corner sitting in a hole. It's hard to do my business when he watches me, his cameras obvious but unreachable. The worst is when he comes in to feed and water me, three times a day but at strange times. He just sits there and watches me eat. Sometimes he's leaning on the wall and making crude comments. Sometimes he's blank and unseeing, barely looking at me and sometimes sitting there on the cold floor for hours.

I gave in a few times and tried to share my food, if only to get a response. Any response. He looks so skinny I don't doubt he needs it. He would actually look at me then and smile a smile that is all teeth but didn't reach his eyes. He would take a bit then make me eat the rest. He never misses it and every three meals I would scratch into the wood of the walls. It's my only passage of time. Today is another slump day, Lucas splayed against the wall and essentially ignoring my existence. I feel unnecessary anger when he does this, fury even.

"Lucas!"

I snap my fingers in his face and he jerks out of his thoughts, looking at me like I'm a big scary monster. What is wrong with this guy?

"Do ya want know why ah hate cops?"

That was...unexpected. I rolled my eyes and huffed, crossing my arms, shuddering at the feeling of pebbles nipples brushing against the thick, filthy flannel. He never gave me back my bra but at least he gave me the rest of my clothes. The knees in my jeans are torn out from falling in the forest so many times and the flannel is stained with dirt and sweat but it's warm against the chill of the air.

"Gave you a parking ticket once?"

"They wouldn't stop daddy when we called em."

My veins filled with ice.

"He wasn' bad all the time. Bu' when he picked up tha' bottle..."

A full body shiver wracked his body and I edged closer. I don't know what I'm doing or why, but he's obviously on the verge of some kind of mental break down and if I don't do something he might snap. If he snaps there's no telling what he could do to me.

"Zoe was jus' as bad but withou' the booze. Always goin at mom with ah knife because the stupid bitch thought she was tryin' to cage 'er in. An' they thought I was the one with problems!"

He barked out a laugh and slapped his knee, looking at me with wild eyes.

"Feels good tah be the normal one in thah family fer once."

I take a step back as he looks at me unblinking, but giving him space was obviously the wrong answer. He grabbed my arm with enough force to bruise and yanked me back, sweeping out my knees so I collapsed beside him, facing the wall.

"Ah feel pretty shitty righ' now. Wanna play doctor, see if ah feel better?"

I scowl back but he carefully guided me closer.

"Come 'ere at the fucking least."

I'm stiff and unyielding when he makes me shuffle into his lap and I almost scream when he essentially motor boats me, placing his face in my cleavage. He snorted when I try to shy away.

"Ah ain't gonna rape ya Moria."

He looks up and, like usual, I feel like a mouse caught in a vipers gaze.

"Unless ya ask fer it, ah won't touch ya."

I more feel than see his devious smirk against the swell of my breast. He rolls his hips up to meet mine and I gasp. Like I'm a virgin teenager all over agin.

"Do ya want me to, darlin?"

I don't. Kind of. Not with him, but I know what's going to happen if I say no. He'll leave me all alone in this dark room with only my thoughts and mumbling. Trying to catch his attention in the camera just so he could acknowledge my existence outside of these suspended moments. I look away in shame and nod.

"Say it."

My entire body flushes and I consider pushing him away. I'm all too aware that I want and need a shower more than anything, out of the corner of my eye I see 8 faint scratches on the far wall.

"Say it or Ah leave right now."

"Please."

It was barely more than a mumble but I meant it. I WANTED it. And that's probably the worst part. When I look down at him I'm somewhat shocked to see his wide eyes. Like he wasn't expecting me to say yes again. For once I don't jerk back when he brushes a greasy strand of hair out of my face, fingers ghosting over my cheek. He looked at me like I was a goddess. I give him a shaky smile bounce on his lap a bit, knocking him from his unnerving contemplation. He laughs and tugs my pants insistently.

As I unbutton with shaky hands he rubs my back, squeezing my small love handles with moans of appreciation. Travis never did that. When I gained some weight after high school, he was always nagging me to go to the gym with him. It wasn't easy to get the extra fat off but I did it. He monitored my body extensively, said it was for my health, but I was never too sure about that. Biting my lip I shimmy my jeans down, ignoring the fast bouncing of his leg against my ass. It took some maneuvering to shuck the tight pants off, dirty underwear long discarded.

They tangle around my right calve, leaving the rest nude. The rough fabric of his tan pants rub against the soft skin of my thighs and bum, replaced with the tingling scrape of his callused palms. I settle and look over his head. Not even trying to imagine that it isn't him or that I'm not here. It's more that I don't want to get pulled into his eyes again. The soft sound of a zipper lowering seems to echo in the room and he lifts us both up a bit so he could lower his pants and boxers down a length, past his hips until nothing was between us. I bite my lip when I feel it slap against my stomach.

Looking down I take in my first good look of the veiny penis that wrecked me completely before. It's more long than thick but from the burning stretch from before it's more than enough. Certainly, it's thicker and much longer than Travis's. Foreskin pushed back, I can clearly see the tip slowly turn pink to red. I've never seen an uncut one before...just as weird looking as a cut one. Smile twitching, my eyes flick to his face and take in his expression. He doesn't look as smug as he clearly deserves to be. It's unfathomable to know what he's thinking so, to try and discard any thoughts of humanizing him, I try and concentrate on what I'll be feeling soon and not the mixture of emotions sprawled across his face.

"Kiss me."

Everything stops and my lungs won't work. Swallowing, I nod and carefully place my hands on his prominent cheekbones, feeling the hollows under my palm. I could have just leaned down for a peck but this will feel so much better for me. Thumbs brushing gently across the bags under his eyes, I further damn myself and slant my mouth against his. He immediately began to kiss back while a hand reached under me to finger me open. I rubbed my clit to help and moaned into his mouth. I thought last time was a fluke but it feels just as electrifying now.

He didn't waste any time. When I was wet enough he fisted his cock, lined up, and pushed me down on it. This position was supposed to give me power but his arms are wrapped around my waist and his legs bent so they press and support my back. He controls my lowering, breaking off the kiss to bury his head in my breasts, a couple buttons flying when he tore it in impatience. His tongue began to lap at my skin, sweeping away beading sweat with a moan. So depraved.

I hold onto his shoulders and tilt my head back so he has access to my neck and just enjoyed the ride. He wasn't as deep this time but the curve of the cock scraped over everything I ever thought I'd need to be touched and a couple places I didn't know I should be. One of my hands press into the soft roundness of my stomach and I could swear I feel it move inside of me. One of his hands slipped over my clit, pinching and rubbing it lubed by some spit. Eyes rolling up I began to gape my mouth, occasional fragments of moans escaping.

He began to suck on the skin of my chest and it was too much. I lowered myself as far down as I could, cuming with an unexpected yelp. He held me in place with my ass, jerking up softly and still sucking. I wasn't worried about it until it began to hurt. He sucked harder and I screamed in pain, trying to push him back as he began to do it again and again. He came when I squirmed over his lap, almost immediately leaking out, making us more sloppy and messy than I'd prefer. God I need a shower.

Tears fell and my throat was hoarse when he was done making bruises across my chest, pulling out with a pop and a groan. I dropped to my side, legs spread and shaking hands touching my burning breast. I looked up to see that he was standing and pulled up his pants. He wouldn't stop looking at me with that unexplained look. Scowling through my gasps, I scotch to the walls and lean on it while he continued to stare.

"What?!"

He crouched and stayed like that for a second before swooping in for a kiss. This one was slow and careful, no hard pressing to cover his inexperience. He left one last peck and backed a little bit to admire his work.

"Fuck, yer beautiful."

A flush crept up my face and my jaw dropped. Not exactly something I expected from my crude mouthed captor. He scurried out after that with an almost shy look back. I slumped against the wall and gaped, chest stinging in pain. I look down and my jaw dropped even more when I saw the mess of bruises in a distinct shape. I don't even have to tilt my head to see what it is. On my right breast is the letter "L" and the other is a "B".

"Son'ofa'BITCH!"

I think I hear distant laughter.


	3. It Was Love At First Sight (Apparently)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obsession makes us all sick. But sex makes it better for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a shitty couple weeks, hard to write but the chapters will come with time. 
> 
> I have accidentally created a possessive and needy love sick Lucas and I don't know what to do with him so I'm dropping him here. I'm half tempted to beat him off her with a fucking stick Jesus give her some air Lucas, you needy fuck.

The next day Lucas marched in, ignored my harpy screeching, and lugged me out the door. I squinted against the light and shied away, eyes burning as he guides me to what looks like one of those locker room showers, just a small room of shower heads. It's clearly a barn from what I've seen and smelled, maybe this is where they washed the cattle? I hope it isn't where they slaughtered them.

"Go on. Ya need a damn shower."

Unbidden embarrassment burned my face but I decided not to remind him it's his fault. I stood awkwardly while he leaned on the wall next to the door until I had to accept he wasn't going to leave when he snorted and waved his hand like he was introducing me to the queen of England. Back to him, neck stiff, I begin to strip off the clothes, nose wrinkling at the more that weeks worth of body odor. Even so, I fold everything neatly and place it in the far corner, shoulders hunching and knees bent in some way to cover myself.

Trembling fingers twisting the yellowed knob, I screamed and jumped in shock at the torrent of cold water. Sputtering, I adjusted the temperature and try to ignore Lucas bent over laughing. He's just a prick. He sighed and rubbed the corner of his eye, sweeping away an imaginary tear before straightening with a smirk. I look away and stand awkwardly under the water.

"Ah need soap."

"Ya gonna ask fer it?"

I gritted my teeth and counted to ten. "Can ah have some soap please?"

"Course sweet cheeks."

I heard some shuffling behind me and almost screamed when a bar of ivory soap dangled in front of my face, a dry wash cloth slapping my arm. Jerking away I mumble a thank you and start soaping up, trying desperately to ignore the body still behind me. The hickies stung something sharp under the water pressure and I pressed my thumb into the near purple bruising. The damn man marked me.

"They hurt?" Sucking air through my teeth, my spine tingles on contact when his hand reaches around to brush against the 'L'. "Yea."

His breath was fanning across the back of my neck and I wonder why he's still there. He must be getting wet.

"If you're going to stand there, join me already."

Maybe biting the bullet wasn't worth it? Either way it's too late, I can hear the heavy drop of his clothes being tossed to the side. I see his boney hand reach to the knob next to me, turning on another shower head, so I turn away and start lathering between my legs. Grimacing at the sticky residue from last night, I take extra care to clean my folds with my slippery hand, trying not think about all the times I did this before with a different outcome. He pinched my ass and I had to stop myself from twisting around and decking him.

"Gimme tha' soap baby cakes."

Tossing it over my shoulder, not caring when I hear him fumbling for it I start to rinse off, self consciously brushing my hair back. I didn't get the chance to wash the greasy locks but I need to cut this shower close before I try jumping his bones. The first time was insanity, the second was desperation. I have no excuse this time. Except, maybe, loneliness induced horniness. Swallowing my nerves, I go to turn off the valve when I hear the slippery slap of skin on skin. My jaw dropped when I recognized the sound. He's masturbating behind me!

"Lucas!"

I flip around with a scowl, ready to tell him off. If he wants to beat one off he can very well do that in private! He was facing me, one arm supporting his weight on the chipped tiles, eyes flicking up from my ass to my tits. Gasping, strangely scandalized, I cover my nipples and glare at him. He grunted and reached for me. I didn't try and fight him when he tugged me closer, probably one of the dumber things I've done recently, my stomach slapping against his. His furious jerking is smooth against my wet belly as he rutted against me.

"Fuck, Moria, jus' stay there honey."

So I do, letting him rub his cock across my skin, sharp knuckles digging in with every pass. He leaned down a bit and I could clearly hear his biting gasps and moaning in my ear. Sucking in my bottom lip I press my hands into his hips, thumbs sweeping the hollows of his pelvic bones and try to look anywhere but his eyes. Flicking to his big ears dripping with water, I smile a bit. I guess his cock and hands aren't the only things almost disproportionate to his body.

"F-fuck, kiss me baby."

I don't want to but he obviously doesn't care, shoving his lips against mine, teeth clanking and bruising me when he pulls my plump bottom lip from my incisors. Like usual, it is nothing like the gentle pecks from Travis and my heart lurches. Not wanting to remember, I stick my tongue into his mouth, carefully sweeping it across his and passing over his own sharp canines. It almost hurts.

He whimpered in my mouth like a whipped dog when I felt the hot splatter of cum across my stomach, his fist tight around his head. His knees buckle some and I have to support his heavy body with a grunt. He didn't push off. In fact he got closer nudging me head to the side so he could suck my now clean neck, teeth pressing into the delicate skin. I wanted to run like a scared little animal.

"Get off."

I rub my thighs together and ignore the natural lubricant running with the water. He hummed in my ear, joints loose and muscles relaxed with his orgasm.

"Nope."

Hissing through my teeth I push at his shoulders. He barely grunted and I decided to slip in his grasp and turn so I could scrub away the mess, valiantly ignoring the half hard erection pushing into my ass cheek. His hold on my waist got stronger the longer I ignored him, lips pressing into the back of my neck as he kicks the dropped bar of soap to me. With a creeping feeling of dread, I wonder how I'll do this without bending over. I could crouch but the grip on my waist won't even let me step away into my own spray of water. Closing my eyes in resignation, I bend over and snatch up the slippery bar, trying to close my ears against his disgusting groans and his hardening erection slipping over my back.

"Stahp it!" I stomp on his foot and he thrusts between my cheeks.

"Come on Moria. One more time baby."

That's just it! It won't be one last time if I give in again, I don't know if I could even go back to my cell after this without weeping. He might keep me there as his little piece of ass or maybe he'll just forget me. Crying for him like some pitiful puppy. Or more like an attention hungry teen. Straightening fully, I elbow him back a bit and soap over my hair and stomach. He's mumbling into the skin of my shoulder, hand helping the suds scrub away his cum. I shouldn't be surprised when his long fingers tapped my clit, tugging the short curls between my legs carefully.

I bit the bruise on my lip to try and distract myself but it only fueled the fire in me, pain tingling my sensitive nerves and zinging into my belly. Tears rush to my eyes and I drop the soap. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I'm allowing it. I remember what he said last night, how he wouldn't touch me. I just need to say the words and he'd back off. Maybe with a pout, maybe he'll be angry, but he'll stop. I don't say anything of that nature unfortunately.

"Will you stop bugging me?"

He nodded and I sighed. "Fine."

He wasted no time bending me over, hands slipping over my tits as his cock slowly parted me, sinking inside and going balls deep in seconds.

"Fuck!"

I slap my hands on the wet walls, legs parting to give him room and I balance on the balls of my feet. With every thrust I felt the smack of his hip bones press into my ass and his grunt blow across my shoulders. Water dripped from him to me, pooling in the curve of my back and running down, tickling my sides. I felt the small pool slosh down the crack of my butt when he made a sharper push, slamming hard enough to hurt. Not wet enough for that.

Instead of complaining I brace one arm so I don't face plant into the wall and use the other to flick and rub my clit, no borderline painful sticking with the water wetting my hand. I rock back on him and his breath hitches and his dick twitches inside me. Licking my lips I rock harder just to hear him whine for me. When long tapered fingers dug into my stomach as we moved together I jerked from the pain and he squeezed harder with a breath of laughter. It was shaky and hard at first but we began to smooth out, hips slapping together in unison and my cries echoed around the room.

Eyes rolled up when his fingers joined mine, carefully flicking and pinching my clit as I ground down on his hand, standing on my tip toes thinking it would lessen the almost painfully intense friction. Whining like a bitch in heat my tongue stuck out a bit, speared between my teeth. A drop of blood dribbles down my throat and I winced, letting the muscle go. Lucas's hand migrated from my breast to my neck, turning my head so he could stick his tongue down my throat, moaning at the coppery taste of blood.

His hips stalled and I growled in impatience, hand reaching down and dislodging his to grab the base of his twitching cock, pressing into the bottom of it to stall his orgasm, pushing his face back so I could hang my head. My arm rubbed over my clit as he crowded me closer to the walls, babbling nonsensical begs to come. His arms brace around my head and he pushes as far in as he could, grinding into me.

One of his hands snatched my hair yanking my head back and curving my spine to an almost impossible angle lips against my ear so I could clearly hear his begs. His stomach slid and stuck against the skin of my back as he pressed harder. I get the feeling that if I don't let go soon he'll fuck me like a wild beast until he cums of his own violation. Huffing and puffing I grind down on my arm, feeling the tip of his cock rub some place that stretches incredibly from my contorted body. My scalp tingled more than hurt when he pulled again and buried his face into my back.

It was the push I needed, feeling my insides clench and quiver around his length, hand slipping away absently. He sobbed and slurred curses into the skin of my back, hips jerking unevenly as he came. I almost expected him to bite and leave teeth marks like the faded one on my side. My chest was almost flat against the wall, half supporting Lucas who's legs shook, his face in my hair where he breathed deeply pacing his breath with my own pants. Still slurring and mumbling he forces me to slide to my knees, tilting us back until the water hit my chest, causing me to spit when, for a small moment, he water boarded me.

Lucas leaned and fumbled for something in the near by pile of clothes, pulling my head into the crook of his shoulder. I couldn't even jerk away when he jabbed me with a needle, right into my arm. I watch in horror as the black filled syringe in emptied into my body, unable to turn away when he blocked my escape route with his shoulder.

"Wha'?"

"Don' worry bout it sweet cheeks. It'll feel better soon."

It won't. I feel something burning and boiling through my veins, seeping my strength down the drain. Sobbing, I try tearing into my arm. Maybe to get the tainted blood out, maybe to simply claw my arm off. He held my arms close to my chest, ignoring my screams and squirming. He laughed, high pitched and hollow sounding. It echoed and amplified in the empty room, sending unpleasant shivers down my spine. My skin crawled on contact with him and I struggled to get out of the iron hold, his softening erection rubbing my still sensitive walls and his semen dripping away with the water.

Despite the pain, my body rocks and aftershocks of orgasms send confusing signals to my brain. Tossing myself to the side I scrambled until I was under two streams of water, boiling from the inside out. I tried to reach up, to turn it cold, but I just fell with a cry. I didn't care I was curled up on dirty tiles, just that I needed to lower my body temperature right the hell now. Lucas took pity on me and, fulfilling my gasping chants for cold, he turned down the jets until I should have been shivering.

Instead, I slump and roll onto my back so my bubbling stomach could get relief. He sits next to me, blankly staring. I can't tell if it's water or sweat dripping off his face, his chest heaving with effort and smile lazy and sharp. Glassy eyes are almost unsettlingly wide and he just won't look away! So I do and face the wall, the amount of shame scary in how little i feel. He helps me stand up after uncountable minutes and stumble out of the shower, leaving my pile of filthy clothes behind. I expected him to take me back to my cell but to my surprise I'm dragged into a bedroom, pushed down still wet onto a bed. Shivering, not knowing if it was from the heat or the cold or even the sickness gurgling up my esophagus, I curl up and fall into the deepest sleep I've had for months.

I woke up with a gasp, groggy mind unable to process where I was. The room was dark and muggy, so different than my cell, disorienting me completely. Sitting up and wobbling I blink away my sleep staring intently at a rumpled pile beside me until I made out the distinct body of Lucas. Swallowing an animal like whimper I pick my way across the bed, not knowing what I'm doing or even what my plan is. I just know I need to leave! Freezing when I accidentally knocked his knee I hold my breath. Maybe in fear. The body stiffened, joints locking and then loosening. And that's more frightening than anything.

I swallowed and choked on a squeal of terror when he suddenly flung back the covers. They flew over my head and I struggled to move while he pushed me down, barely grunting when I elbowed his gut. My screams were trapped in my chest but I was able to hyperventilate and keen deep in the back of my throat when he got on top of me, pinning my limbs and covering my body with his. He panted in my ear, large hands almost crushing my wrists in the effort to keep me down. Like a hog. Taking deep calming breaths, I try to curl up as small as I could, limbs trembling as I couldn't see anything beyond the blanket over my head no matter how wide my eyes became.

"Moria."-Shit. Shit, shit, shit, fuck, balls!- "Were ya trying tah leave?"

I didn't even have to say anything. My silence tipped him over the edge, sitting up between my legs, spreading them as he hooks my knees over his thighs. He kept the covers pinned over my head and I couldn't feel anything, smell anything, even hear anything but him. The clammy hands lacing through mine and skinny legs supporting my own thicker ones. The duvet long past it's wash date, overpowered with man stench and a hint of blood. His pants and inhuman growls. He yanks the cover above my tits but otherwise doesn't try to unpin me in anyway.

"L-lu-"

"Shut up!"

Sobbing I hold his hands tighter in some scramble to get him to soften.

"Ooohhohoh baby ya ain't gettin' out of shit. Can' have yer pretty browns flutterin' up at me or ah might let ya go!"

He laughed and made a wet smacking kiss above my breast, pressing into the bruise hard enough to hurt. His scruff itched the tender skin of my tits as he mouthed over my nipples and bruises.

"Ya been out fer a while sweet cheeks. A damn week!"

I very vaguely remember him shaking me awake and shoving me onto the toilet or carefully rubbing my skin with a damp cloth. Something like fever dreams came up, unbidden and broken. Him kissing me like I was his air. I remember another syringe full of a watery blue. Pain in my spine.

"Gawd I missed ya baby." He ground himself into my groin, grunting as he bucked and I felt the thin fabric of his boxers bunch and part at the hole. If he doesn't take it off he's gonna fuck me through the slit.

"Nooow, what do ya think ah should do tah punish ya?!"

His voice went from an undertone of laughter to dark and poisonous. Muffled yells are caught on impromptu blindfold and my legs kicked out at him. The heels of my feet smack into his ass, the band of his boxers sliding down with every hit.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

He released one of my hands and I flung it to his face, digging my nails into his cheek only to stop when his palm touched my own. Not in violence or pain, but to cup my cheek and hush me like a child.

"Ah can stay here all night baby, until ya calm the fuck down."

So we stayed like that until the twisted muscle in my chest slowed its beats. We are frozen like statues. Wax statues that melted into each other gradually, bodies leaning and rubbing against the other's. I felt pliable, moldable against him as he began to fall into me. I'm still shook and my head is full of cotton from my weeks long hibernation. Might be why I didn't reject his pettings or even think about the missing band on my finger for more than a passing moment. Where did he put the damn thing anyways?

"Lucas?" It was so soft it was like a whisper, said with unintended promises. He groaned like a pained bear and his hips bucked a bit.

"Ya ready to start?" I don't say no and I cry out like a whore when he rubs against me just right. "Ya better as fuck be cause I ain't stoppin'!"

I almost started screaming again when he hiked my legs up higher, putting my questionable flexibility to the test and laying my calves next to my head and leaving my bottom fully exposed, straight in the air. He held the backs of my knees with an arm while he yanked off his underwear. He didn't even prep me beyond that, thumb sweeping inside to make sure he could actually get in before stuffing me full, making sure my limbs were secure so I could barely even roll away. I was hog tied and blinded with no were to go.

Squeaking like a stuck pig I try wiggling away as he sawed deeper, gradually forcing me take every inch until I couldn't cry out anymore. Just lay there as he jackknifed and grunted above me. He got one out of me anyways, when he smacked into my ass with the power of a sucker punch, making deep waves of pain. My ass jiggled and I would have giggled at the feeling if I wasn't busy screaming. He laughed at my reaction like a deranged man he started hitting faster, alternating with a tight squeeze.

Gasping and grunting above me I feel sweat drip on my breasts from his straining to keep upright and the punishing pace on my body. My cunt felt almost numb with the burn and the uncomfortable stretch of the angle, the unending barrage at the end of me, battered like the walls of Troy. I couldn't make those noises when his hand slipped around my wind pipe, abandoned leg and arm kept in place by his body weight and his hard arm. Mouth gaping and eyes bulging I try to buck him off only for his hand to wrap tighter and tighter.

"Nor-fuck-normally I'd loooove hearin' ya scream, sweet cheeks. But ah got a headache tha' could choke a horse, so stay quiet!"

He laughed at his distasteful play of words. I struggle harder, but his hand loosened a bit every now and then to allow a whisper of air into my lungs. Everything is black but I could swear I see the edges of an even darker entity at the corner of my eyes but he won't let me pass out. Mind fuzzy and brain pounding, my hips begin to move harder as he dropped the weight on my limbs and my knees fell over his shoulders and my hands feebly scratched the iron bar around my neck. He slipped in more easily now with my movements unconsciously in time with his.

"We should do this more often! Yer gawddamn tight as hell!"

I whimper, or as much as I could, and decide to lay limply and let him have his way, thighs burning, sex burning AND tingling in the more excruciatingly amazing way, and lungs shriveled. His free hand continues to make contact with my right cheek, brutalizing it to the point I almost couldn't feel anything but the pain. But I could feel something else, coiled in my stomach, stinging my overstimulated vaginal walls and engorged clit, even electric tingling around the hand on my windpipe.

I'm not that surprised by my orgasm but I am surprised by the sheer intensity of it, hands feebly whacking his chest as I almost passed out. He released me and the rush of air was like a second orgasm in itself, a drawn out scream to match the drawn out and dramatic clenching. He placed one more almost gentle smack on my ass before hunching and cuming, splashing and coating my insides completely and burning on its way out as it dribbles over my sex.

Panting, I struggle to get the cover off with trembling hands, Lucas groaning with every wiggle. He drops my legs to the bed where they tingle and come back alive, free hands framing my face once he helps me tear off the cover. I didn't notice tears dripping steadily off my cheeks until he roughly wiped them away with callused fingers. I can barely see him in the faint light from under an illuminated door but he looks at the liquid with a sneer of distaste.

"Stay with me Moria."

Croaking out a sob from my crushed windpipe, I try to push him back only to flinch up with a scream when my butt made contact with the bed.

"Fuck sake, stahp screamin'! Looks like ya just bruised."

"Bruised?!"

I look down and twist around until I could see the splash of dark bruising on my swollen cheek, the dimples being pinched by a giggling and all too happy Lucas. Breathing out a sob I feel for my neck, jerking back at the pain.

"You'll heal in the mornin'. Want tah go another round?"

I kick back at him, shivering as my brutalized pussy stretched and leaked as his cock popped out. Curling on my side I ignore him and watch the door haloed by golden light. Escape. Lucas snorts and pushes me onto my stomach, taking all pressure off my butt, and pressed a bitter kiss to my spine. I'm chilled and disgusted. I should be dead. It makes no sense, if I'm a piece of ass I'm easily replaceable. If I'm just another person to be close to, again, replaceable. We would talk sometimes, through the grates on my doors or mealtimes. But I didn't think it was enough to make him form such a strong attachment.

"Lucas?" He hummed and continued pressing lazy kisses down my back. "Why am I not dead?"

He dropped his forehead on my shoulder with one last kiss and an exaggerated sigh, lacing his hand through mine and hovering above my body.

"Baby, ah loved you the second ah saw ya."

I bit out a sob when he said this. I can almost see it in his eye. Body limp and senseless in the car, illuminated by the harsh artificial lights. It's not the prettiest picture, but in his sick brain I might as well have been the statue Venus brought to life. I need to run. I need to get away. My chance for freedom didn't come until later. Maybe days, I can't even keep track without a clock in sight. My bruises healed within the day and I know whatever he injected me with has fucked me up. My resolve to leave strengthens.

He had left through the door leading further into this hell hole, leaving me with the way outside right in front of me. He gave me my clothes a while ago but not my shoes. Shrugging I open the door, almost amazed by how easy it was. Shouldn't there be some kind of booby trap or was he so arrogant he didn't think I would leave? My questions were answered as I made a panicked sprint off the last stair step and out the gate to what looked like a path. A trailer is to my right and a house beyond that but I wisely avoid them. Who knows what else is wandering around here?

I'm just starting to breathe easier when I finally trip over something, bear trap snapping over my leg. Screaming so shrilly I swear only dogs could hear it, I fall to my side and start sobbing, fingers frantically trying to tear off the now slick trap from my left femur, biting back more screams as I accidentally hit shredded flesh and the movement jostled the metal teeth against my bone. Lucas came for me soon after, hood up and chest heaving. He rubs away some sweat from his forehead and I can barely see the twisted contours of his face from the grey cast of the darkening sky. An axe lays limply at his side. I try to make eye contact but I can't see him clearly through the dusk of night fall. But I can see the slick grimace on his face. Almost a smile, but not quite.

"Ah made those so they don' open. Not without a special key." He stuck out his hand and I see the glimmer of something metallic in his hand. "Question is, if ah even want to get you out."

Lips trembling I look up and he sighs, pocketing the key and striding up to me. With his foot he forces my leg straight despite my screams and spitting curses, holding me down by placing the axe on my chest blade facing my face and putting some of his weight behind it. My sternum hurts but not as much as my leg.

"Ah could never seem tah resist ya being pouty babe."

It's true to an extent. Once I looked like I was going to cry the quality of my food began to increase, Lucas's egoism shriveling up at sight of my fat tears and bitten lips. The idiot.

"Please! Get me out, ah'll be good ah promise."

His expression was distant as he increased pressure on my leg. He's going to leave me here as gator bait if I don't do something.

"Lucas, please! Baby it hurts so bad, just take me home."

I bite the tail end of a real sob but the dark look on his face didn't change.

"Ya know, I was gonna kill ya. When I first found ya. And again in the room. If ah didn't get rid of ya I know trouble would be coming. It wasn't supposed to end this way."

He hushed me, slurring around his tongue. "Wasn't gonna let it hurt. Ah just thought it would be best befer ah couldn't do it but gawddamn do ah love ya." He looked right at me and flashed a crazed smile.

"It seems tha' ah get more an' more hooked on ya every day. The experiment was a fuckin' failure, so yer not leavin!"

He sat up suddenly, bringing the blade up with him. The axe split through my skin on his savage downward stroke, severing muscles and ligaments, scraping bones as the ball joint popped out all in one swing. My screams were just as sharp, rending the air. I fall to my back and look up to see Lucas, crazed and with his teeth bared, the black obsession of his soul lurking behind little white squares. Blood spatters across his jaw and cheek and I want to wipe it away in my delirious thoughts. Not bothering to bite back my sobs, trembling hands reach to my knee and feel nothing beyond my thigh. Disbelief races through my mind, eyes never looking away from the glassy ones of Lucas. He looked away first, as if he couldn't take my disbelieving glare. His lip trembled the longer I stared, my own lips parted to let out moans of agony. Tears eventually leave sticky tracks down his cheeks just like mine and he rubs them away furiously.

"W-why?!"

He sniffed back mucus and pressed the heel of his hand into his sunken eye socket, dropping the axe as he fell to his knees. Fat tears fell off his chin and he bit back a sob.

"You were tryin' to leave meh."

His words were soft but confident, betraying hand shaking as it gently takes mine. Like he didn't want to hurt me. We stayed on the ground for what felt like hours, sobs echoing through the woods. When the tears ran dry he helped me hop back to the barn, carrying me over his boney shoulder after a few paces.

**Author's Note:**

> About Moria; she might come across as some what weak in this fic and that's not exactly my intention. I wanted to try another kind of character, since I almost exclusively write very strong and independent female characters. Not everyone is like that and while she is perfectly capable of taking care of her own damn self Moria is kind of person that's a stay at home mom at heart that followed her childhood dream to be a cop and immediately regretted it.


End file.
